Bioanalytical Core Abstract The Bioanalytical Core of CDSI will assist the COBRE Target and Pilot Project faculty and their lab personnel to pursue high-quality research including microRNA and epigenetic pathway analysis in immune cells following treatment with the dietary supplements in various models of inflammatory disease. Epigenetic studies being recent and cutting-edge, are more complex requiring state-of-the-art and expensive equipment, unique experimental parameters and data analytics experience, thereby requiring experienced operators dedicated to the technology. Thus, the Bioanalytical Core will serve as a technical expertise resource for the COBRE Target/Pilot Faculty and lab personnel. The Core will also assist the investigators with designing experiments, operating equipment, and trouble-shooting, aimed at helping advance research within the COBRE. The following specific aims will be pursued through this Core: 1) The Bioanalytical Core, will ensure purity and stability of any botanicals to be studied at the COBRE such as indole-3-carbinol (I3C), resveratrol (RES) and andrographolide (ANDR) currently being proposed in the COBRE as well as any future botanicals or plant extracts that will be used by the junior target faculty as well as those receiving pilot project grants. 2) To determine microRNA and mRNA expression profile using microarray-based approaches and perform pathway analysis to identify target genes following treatment with various botanicals. 3) To assist in performing genomic/epigenomic and microbiome research using next generation sequencing platforms, thereby helping to understand the mechanisms of inflammation and potential identification of biomarkers of disease. 4) To provide access to natural product library aimed at identifying novel anti-inflammatory compounds. 5) To provide statistical analysis for complex data generated using OMICS technology, which will be archived for analysis and sharing to enhance collaborations. In summary, the Bioanalytical Core will provide to the junior Target Faculty as well as Pilot Project Faculty, complete access to a wide range of state-of-the-art equipment, epigenetic assays, quality assurance for all botanicals tested at the CDSI, access to new natural products with potential anti-inflammatory properties, insights into the epigenetic and molecular basis of induction of disease, and help identify potential biomarkers and molecular signatures of pathogenesis. Together, this Core will be highly innovative value-added shared resource critical for advancing and sustaining the goals of the CDSI.